Random School Otaku Moments
by Luna Schlee
Summary: My friend and I were watching a dodgeball tournament on Friday and we were fangirling because we were thinking about these different animes we love just appearing out of nowhere. So, I welcome you to our deepest fantasies and perhaps yours too! Have fun reading!
1. Death Note Dodgeball

Death Note Dodgeball

Teams:  
Kira/Task Force: Light Yagami/Kira, Misa Amane, Touta Masuda(Sadly), Kanzo Mogi, Teru Mikami  
L/Wammy House: L Lawliet, Mello(Miheal Keehl), Near(Nate River), Watari, Aiber(Thierry Morello)

The crowd in the gym roars as the Kira/Task Force walks in the gym, wearing red jogging suits. Misa stands on her left leg, waving at the crowd. Light sighs, rubbing his eyes. The team takes their places, down on one knee. Light and Mogi are at the front, Mikami and Misa on the sides behind them with Masuda all the way in the back. Even more cheering appears as the L/Wammy House walks on the floor. They all wear baggy jogging suit, black and green. Mello chomps on his chocolate bar while Near strays towards the outside, building a small house of cards. Watari strays towards the back and Aiber stays towards the front with L. Soichiro walks along the line between the two teams, dressed as a ref.

"I want a clean game," he calls. "No Death Note," he looks at Mikami, Light and Misa in turn. "No taunting or kidnapping of balls," he looks at Mello. "Now, when I blow the whistle, attack!"

He quickly runs back to the side and blows the whistle. Light and Mogi jump up and grab two balls, quickly throwing them at Mello and Watari. Mello rolls to the side, dodging the ball but Watari wasn't as lucky. The old man trudges to the side and sits in a chair. Mikami catches the ball that Aiber throws at him, causing him to get put out. L dodges a ball that Misa throws at him and Near gets up, picking up a rolling ball by his card fort. He throws it at Misa and she throws a fit as she sits out, crossing her arms. Matsuda caught a ball that was aimed at his face and Mello curses as he sits next to Aiber and Watari, leaving only L and Near on the field of battle. Near throws a ball at Matsuda, which bounces and hits Mogi in the process, getting both of them out. Mikami and Light dodge a small barrage of balls that L and Near throw at them. Mikami gets hit by one as Light catches another, getting Near out. Light and L are the last two against each other.

"You're going down, Ryuzaki!"

Light throws a ball but L catches it. Light's eyes widen and the crowd chants L's name.

_L! L! L!_

He waves and Light curses under his breath. Soichiro hands him a gold dodgeball, raising his hand. The crowds cheers deafen everyone, even them. A group of otakus surge around him, screaming for him to let them bear his children.

Next time in Random School Otaku Moments: Demons Take the School and Rin Okumura Saves Me and My Friend! BYE!


	2. Blue Exorcist Saves our School!

Blue Exorcist Is Our Saviour!

Ghouls stagger into the gym and everyone screams as they scatter. It's the middle of a dodgeball tournament so it's kinda hard. Three otakus are sitting on the bleachers still, chattering away about Rin Okumura and one of them spots a ghoul lumbering towards them. She screams and a burst of blue flames engulf it. Rin Okumura lands in a crouch on the bottom bleacher, looking at the girls.

"Are you three ok?" he asks.

"uh-huh," the slightly sane girl, wearing the Wings of Freedom on her jacket, replies. He smirks and his tail flicks slightly before he takes off. Bon glares at the girls then looks at Yukio.

"Yo, teach! Shouldn't those three leave!?"

"They'll be fine," Shima replies before Yukio can. He waggles his eyebrows at the girls and they just look away. A ghoul comes at Bon from behind but Yukio shoots it. The ghouls surround them but blue fire engulfs the ghouls, leaving the exwires and Middle First class exorcists unharmed. Yukio looks up and grins at his brother, who lands on Bon's head.

"Get off me!"

Bon throws him at the bleachers before glaring at the charred remains of the demons. Koneko, Shiemi, and Izumo, along with Shura, run in and see the mess.

"What happened here?" Shiemi asks.

"Oh just some ghouls," Rin says casually with his goofy grin on his face. Shiemi sees the girls.

"Oh dear!"

She runs over to them and Shura looks at the scorch marks on the floor.

"Well, they're gonna have a hell of a time cleaning this up," she says. Rin's face flushes and he looks away.

"Shut up."

**Next time in Random School Otaku Moments, The Scout Corps Goes Crazy in My Math Class! Have fun!**


End file.
